


21.12

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Ghosts, Hurt Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, bxb - Freeform, kadi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Arwah Armadio menunggu Janji Gika.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	21.12

**Title**

21.12

**Main Cast**

Kim Jong In : Diagika Kai Madewa

Do Kyung Soo : Armadio Nandaru

**Side Cast**

Byun Baekhyun : I Gusti Agung Bionaka

Oh Sehun : Sekala Datu Arya

Kim Jong Dae : Jonas Daerudy

Zhang Yixing : Damar Zhang

Lan Wang Ji : dr. Elang

Park Chanyeol : Anak Agung Chakka Yamaguchi

Xi Luhan : Lalundra

Kim Joon Myeon : dr. Sadrian

**Warning**

BOYS LOVE

**Summary**

Arwah Armadio menunggu Janji Gika.

**Authors note**

Maaf ya kalo ga sesuai. Dibuatnya mendadak dalam 6 jam.

**Kode Prompt**

BL0023:  Jongin bertemu dg kyungsoo di rumah sakit, di tempat yg sama, di hari yang sama, di jam yg sama. Awalnya Jongin penasaran knapa selalu ada kyungsoo di tempat itu, di hari itu dan jam itu. Sampai akhirnya jongin tau bahwa Kyungsoo ngga bisa berpisah dg rumah sakit. Alasannya? Terserah author. Surprise me, please ^^

**Tag**

#KAISOO #KADI #BXB #FANTASY #GHOST #HURTENDING 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Diagika Kai Madewa, sibuk memainkan bolpoinnya tanda ia gugup karena sebentar lagi akan ada pretest dari kepala UGD dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan keempat temannya yang sedang Koas.

Di Depannya--Jonas Daerudy, teman sejawat koas Gika, namun berbeda Universitas. Sibuk membolak balik catatan kecil yang menurut Gika tidak akan berguna di Pretest milik Dr. Lang Wang Jio. 

Di ujung lorong Sekala Datu Arya, sibuk menggulirkan jari di Macbooknya. Tidak, ia bukan sibuk belajar di Macbook silver itu. Sekala hanya sibuk membalas komentar komentar penggemarnya. 

Kau benar, Sekala adalah selebgram--Pujaan wanita (dan beberapa pria imut).

Derap langkah terburu buru membuat Gika menoleh ke sumber suara dari sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai lorong rumah sakit.

I Gusti Agung Bionaka, jas dokternya yang masih tergantung asal di pundak kirinya. Peluh di pelipisnya dan sepatu yang ia gunakan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, bagian belakang sepatu itu telah ia injak tanpa belas kasihan.

Ransel yang harusnya berada di punggungnya, ia sampirkan di arah yang berlawanan dengan jas dokternya. Setelah dirasa melihat Sekala masih terlihat santai, ia mulai mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan santai sembari menggunakan jas dokternya dengan benar.

Bionaka menyimpan tasnya di loker, mengeluarkan buku tulis tipis yang sepertinya adalah buku catatan. Tak lupa ia menggunakan sepatunya secara manusiawi dan mengikat talinya rapi.

"Belajar, Nak?"

Sekala bertanya, namun matanya tetap lurus menatap Macbooknya.

"Kau, gila?"

Seringai jahil Bionaka langsung berubah menjadi tawa buncah, diselingi dengan menggigit kecil lengan Sekala. Mereka, memang cukup dekat satu sama lain dan cukup beruntung bisa berada dalam satu kelompok.

Bionaka sibuk memindai sekelilingnya, disana sudah ada Jonas dan Gika--ketua kelompok mereka. Kurang satu anggota, Damar Zhang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Damar Zhang, dia datang paling awal ke Rumah Sakit. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di depan poli Mata, menyimpan tasnya di loker sembari duduk mendengarkan musik favoritnya.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu Gika dan kawan kawannya datang, tapi yang lalu lalang hanya teman teman koasnya yang sedang study tour dengan dokter pembimbing masing masing.

Ponsel Damar bergetar, telepon dari Bionaka.

"Damaaar?" ini highnote milik Bionaka.

"kalian dimana? Lima belas menit lagi, Pretestnya mulai." 

Damar putus asa, jam tangannya tidak mungkin salah.

"kau dimana? Cepat ke UGD, kita akan pretest. Dokter Elang sudah di ruangannya."

Itu suara Sekala dan Bionaka yang sedang berebutan untuk bicara.

Damar lupa, Damar lupa bahwa dia ditempatkan di UGD. Jadi dari tadi sia sia dia merasa bangga karena rajin datang di pagi hari ternyata tetap saja teman temannya menganggap dia telat.

"yaaaa... Aku kesana"

Tutup Damar.

Ia bahkan hampir lupa mengeluarkan tasnya dari loker.

#KFFdiRumahAja

21.12 

Pretest sudah berakhir sejak pukul sembilan pagi. Dokter Elang membagi jadwal anak anak koas bimbingannya. Gika dengan Bionaka di UGD, sementara Sekala dengan Damar dan Jonas akan berada di bawah pengawasan dokter Weisa Wuxian untuk seminggu kedepan.

Hari itu berjalan begitu panjang untuk Gika, Jas dokternya yang berwarna putih ia sampirkan di kursi tunggu untuk keluarga pasien, ia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya karna pasien pasien datang silih berganti. Hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang tergantung diatas meja administrasi. Suasana begitu sepi, hanya beberapa petugas yang berlalu lalang berganti shift. 

Mata Gika terasa berat, kopi di tangannya bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kantuk yang dirasakan Gika.

Televisi yang Gika jadikan untuk hiburannya, kini bergantian menonton Gika yang berusaha terjaga di tengah shiftnya.

Tiba tiba kepalanya terasa berat, matanya yang sudah ia tahan untuk terjaga akhirnya tertutup. Yang Gika ingat hanya kepalanya yang jatuh ke pundak mungil yang nyaman sekali. Pundak hangat seseorang yang Gika tidak tahu siapa itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gika terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman, Jas dokter yang mulanya tersampir di kepala kursi tunggu. Kini menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Entah siapa yang menyelimutinya.

Ruang tunggu ini masih kosong, hanya ada deru laju roda dari brankar. Gika berusaha sadar, ada pasien yang datang. Buru-buru ia menggunakan jas dokternya, kemudian berlari keluar dan menuju UGD.

Disana, Bionaka sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya agak keras. 

Dia sedang menangani pasien bermasalah. Jika seharusnya dialah yang paling sabar untuk mengedukasi pasien agar tidak terjadi ketidakpatuhan pasien. Maka hari ini hilang sudah kesabarannya pada pasien yang satu ini.

"untuk apa ada dokter, kalau aku bisa pergi ke dukun." ucap pria dengan tato naga ungu di lehernya itu.

"Dukun itu mungkin akan menjahit bibirmu, ketimbang luka robekmu ini."

Lirih Bionaka, ia menarik benang operasi kecilnya, dan membalut luka pria jangkung tersebut.

Pria Jangkung itu terlihat mabuk, dilihat dari bicaranya yang meracau. Ia tertawa kemudian berteriak tanpa aba aba. Suaranya yang serak dan husky menambah kesan mengerikan.

"gitarku, mana gitarku?? Aku ingin membuat sebuah lagu. Dokter ini manis sekali."

Para suster yang membantu, terlihat tersenyum kecil menertawakan dokter Bionaka dan pasien bernama Anak Agung Chakka Yamaguchi. Blasteran Jepang-Bali. Merupakan salah satu personel band Indie yang digandrungi para remaja masa kini bernama, 'Antartika'.

"di sebuah rumah sakit, menarikku di atas brankar putih. 

Terjahit dan dibalut rasa sakit...

Jarum jarum yang mengikat kulitku hingga menyatu~ 

Mereda karena dirimu. 

Jas putih ini melihatku merintih, menutup luka yang bahkan tak terlihat. 

Oh... Manis sekali, dia yang berpipi seperti strawberry. 

Ingin ku mengenalnya, tolong beritahu pria kesepian ini, siapa namamu..."

'Jrengg...' 

Tutup Chakka dengan alunan gitarnya, yang membuat Bionaka bergidik geli karena sungguh pasien satu ini benar benar gila dan menjijikkan.

"aku laki laki, bodoh!" ucap Bionaka kikuk, hampir saja ia menampar pipi pasiennya yang ' _ cringe _ ' ini.

"tapi aku, gay." balas Chakka. Menyebalkan, dan apa adanya.

Bionaka menyudahi percakapan mereka dengan mengucapkan harapan semoga pasiennya cepat sembuh, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan pasien gila yang sekarang sedang tersenyum bangga karena telah membuat dokter dihadapannya tadi bersemu merah seperti strawberry.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sekala yang sedang mencuri curi waktu untuk bermain ponsel, dikagetkan dengan datangnya branker dari pintu UGD. Disana terdapat anak kecil yang sedang menangis, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah terus menerus. Sekala memindai keadaan balita tersebut, dia mengecek mata, tubuh, dan mulut balita itu. Tidak ada orang tuanya disana, hanya dua petugas medis dan dirinya beserta satu perawat. 

Sekala mengambil tindakan untuk operasi kecil demi mengeluarkan kotoran dari kening sang balita, sepertinya ia korban kecelakaan. Sekala juga meminta untuk balita itu dironsen untuk memastikan tidak ada tulang yang patah, retak, ataupun bergeser.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Operasi kecil itu berjalan lancar, Sekala menyeka keringatnya. Pikirannya melanglang-buana, dia jadi rindu adiknya yang tengil di rumah. Sudah tiga bulan dia tidak bisa pulang karena harus mengurus perizinan untuk KoAs.

Selama operasi tadi, ia dibantu satu perawat yang menurutnya sangat sabar dan... Cukup manis. 

Kalau tidak salah namanya, Lundra Sabiru.

Lamunan Sekala berakhir ketika ia mendengar Balita itu kembali menangis, sepertinya biusnya sudah habis masanya.

Buru-buru Sekala menghampiri Balita tersebut, kemudian menggendongnya mencoba menenangkan balita tersebut semampunya.

Tangisannya tidak kunjung mereda, makin meledak ledak saja membuat telinga Sekala semakin pekak. 

Ia usap pelan airmata Balita tersebut lalu duduk di atas brankar, dia harus memutar otak.

Dikeluarkannya macbook dari jas dokternya, dan memencet aplikasi I-tube untuk mencari video video bok--by shark dudududu... 

Perhatian sang balita sekarang sudah berubah, lagu baby shark itu mencuri seluruh air matanya dan menggantinya dengan tangan sekala yang sudah mengerucut menirukan gerakan dari lagu baby shark.

"jadi, dokter Sekala adalah seorang guru TK?"

Itu Perawat yang tadi, yang Sekala bilang dia cukup manis.

Lundra, tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di sebelah nakas. Tatapannya teduh melihat Sekala dan balita kecil yang sekarang sibuk menirukan tarian Baby shark di I-tube.

"Ah maaf, saya..."

Sekala kikuk, ia hendak beranjak dari brankar dan bersiap menerima pasien lagi. Ia takut Lundra--perawat manis itu mengadu bahwa ia hanya bermain macbook dengan pasien.

Tapi itu semua tertahan, saat tangan mungil si Pasien kecil menarik lengan jas dokter Sekala. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca, seperti memohon agar Sekala tetap menemaninya.

"dokter istirahat saja, sepertinya Vivi tidak akan mengijinkan dokter pergi. Di luar masih ada dokter Jonas dan dokter Gika. Pasien lain juga sedang istirahat, belum terlalu darurat."

Lundra berucap sembari menutup tirai guna menutupi keberadaan balita bernama Vivi dan dokter Sekala yang ada di sisinya.

"ini rahasia kita, tenang saja."

Lundra menghilang dari balik tirai, meninggalkan senyumnya bersama semu coral yang ada di pipi dokter Sekala. 

Dokter Sekala jadi ikut menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengusak rambut Vivi, salah tingkah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah hampir seminggu, Gika dan anggota koas UGD melakukan tugas mereka di Unit ini.

Gika masih penasaran dengan sosok yang membuatnya tidur tenang, pundak mungil itu terasa nyaman sekali. 

Hari ini Gika ada shift Malam, seharusnya tidak. Harusnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak di kosnya atau makan malam bersama teman teman tongkrongannya. Tapi ia memilih mengambil shift milik Jonas, karna tiba tiba Jonas harus pulang karena kakeknya jatuh sakit.

Ugd cukup sepi. Tidak ada pasien yang spesial. Hanya personel Band favoritnya yang datang hampir setiap hari mencari Bionaka. Serta Sekala yang tiba tiba dekat dengan seorang balita dan mau berbagi macbooknya untuk menonton baby-shark.

Damar, dia sibuk membantu dr. Sadrian.

entah bagaimana mereka jadi dekat.

Dan Gika, ia masih memikirkan pundak nyaman seminggu yang lalu.

Sekarang ia berada di ruang tunggu pasien. Ia berada disana, menatap layar televisi secara datar. Jam dinding di belakangnya menunjukkan pukul 21.12, Gika duduk di posisinya persis seperti seminggu yang lalu. 

"Sepertinya kau lelah?"

Gika terlonjak kaget saat disampingnya telah duduk pria mungil, dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan matanya yang lebar sedang menatap kosong ke depan.

"H..ha...halo... Selamat malam, iya. Hehehe. Ini cukup melelahkan. Tapi untung saja UGD tidak terlalu ramai hari ini."

Gika tergagap karena kaget, ia tertawa gugup. Pria mungil itu membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Tatapannya dingin, tapi senyuman yang ia ciptakan begitu hangat, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati sekarang mengembang seperti anak panah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah jadi dokter?"

Ucap pria mungil itu. Tangannya mengusap satu sama lain, seperti merasa kedinginan.

"belum, Koas. Saya dokter Koas."

Gika canggung, dia jarang berbicara dengan orang lain jika bukan masalah yang resmi.

Tiba tiba tangan pria mungil itu menempelkan tangannya yang dingin ke pipi Gika, matanya menatap sendu pada Gika, yang sekarang sedang membeku. 

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, aku tau. Kau selalu gugup, seperti ini."

Gika yang diperlakukan seperti itu jadi gugup, reflek ia menggenggam tangan pria tersebut lalu menurunkannya.

Tangannya benar benar dingin, seperti kadaver yang dulu pernah ia bedah bersama teman temannya.

Pria mungil itu, melihat name tag milik Gika.

"Aku tau, aku juga yakin. Kau pasti kembali. Gika pasti datang. Aku juga sudah janji, untuk menunggu Gika."

Pria itu meracau membuat Gika bingung, air matanya menetes. Air mata yang pasti juga dingin, bibir pria itu pucat pasi, Gika mulai mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu secara manual dengan menggunakan telapak tangan yang kemudian ia tempelkan ke kening pria tersebut.

Gika takut, pria tersebut meracau karena demam.

Tapi tetap, tubuhnya dingin.

Gika berinisiatif untuk menghubungi dokter kepala UGD untuk bertanya tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia ambil. 

Namun saat ia sibuk mencari ponsel, pria mungil manis itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gika terbangun, lagi lagi ia tertidur di ruang tunggu pasien. 

Dan posisinya sama, jas dokternya tersampir di atas tubuhnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya semalaman. Ia terjaga karena alarmnya yang menunjukkan bahwa shiftnya telah berakhir.

Tangannya basah, seperti habis mengelap air mata.

Dadanya tiba tiba sesak, Gika bingung mengapa perasaannya tiba tiba terasa sesak.

Ia memakai kembali jaket dokternya, kemudian kembali ke ruang loker untuk berganti dan menggantung jas dokternya.

Ditengah perjalanan, tangan Gika yang tengah berada dalam kantong jas dokter. Menemukan hal lain selain snelli silvernya.

Permen strawberry, Gika suka sekali permen susu strawberry. Tapi ia jarang sekali membeli permen susu strawberry di tengah tengah kesibukannya koas.

Perasaannya jadi lebih tenang saat sebungkus permen susu strawberry itu bermain main di mulutnya.

Ia sudah di atas motornya, sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan dirinya yang selalu jatuh tertidur di tempat dan dihari yang sama bahkan jam yang sama. 

Namun sentuhan di pipinya terlalu nyata. Jas dokternya selalu berada diposisi yang sama di atas tubuhnya, senyum hangat itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap mimpi, bahkan suara pria itu masih terngiang ngiang telinganya.

Suaranya khas, senyumnya masih terasa manis seperti kuluman permen susu di dalam mulut Gika.

Ya, itu juga... Permen Susu Gika, siapa yang meletakkannya di kantong jas dokternya?

Semuanya terlalu nyata. Rasa sesak di dadanya-pun terlalu nyata. 

Gika mencoba melupakannya. Itu mungkin kebetulan saja.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gika memarkirkan motornya di kedai Ayam goreng favoritnya, ia harus makan malam dulu walau harusnya sudah telat. Setiap datang kesana tidak tahu mengapa perasaan Gika jadi mengingat sesuatu yang hangat, sesuatu di masa lalu yang tidak pernah bisa ia ingat, tapi bisa ia rasakan hangatnya.

"aah... Dokter kau datang??"

Bibi penjual ayam goreng itu selalu menyambut Gika dengan hangat, tapi untuk Gika bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya selalu rindu akan perasaan aneh disini. Sesuatu di masa lalu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"iya, Bibi. Aku ingin seporsi Ayam goreng. Dan segelas Susu hangat? Apa Bibi masih punya?"

Gika tersenyum ramah, pesanannya tidak pernah berubah. Dan Bibi penjual Ayam goreng tidak pernah lupa menu favorit Gika.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi akan siap. Kenapa kau datang larut sekali? Apa perutmu tidak sakit?, duduklah yang manis bersama pacarmu itu. Sudah lama kalian tidak datang bersama, aku akan membuatkan dua gelas susu hangat untuk kalian."

Sekarang Gika yang bingung, dia hanya sendirian dari rumah sakit.

Pacar? Siapa?

Gika bergidik ngeri, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel.

Bibi penjual Ayam goreng datang dengan dua gelas susu hangat di nampannya.

"pacarmu sudah pulang? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Bibi penjual ayam itu hanya geleng geleng kepala, tidak membiarkan Gika memberi penjelasan. 

"pak dokter minum saja, memang begitu saat masih muda, emosi sedang di puncaknya. Tidak apa, bibi juga dulu begitu dengan suami. pak dokter habiskan ya. Setelah ini ayamnya matang." ucap bibi penjual ayam sembari kembali ke dapur.

Gika diam. 

Dia tidak tahu Hantu apa yang mengikutinya, tapi ia berterimakasih karena sekarang susu hangatnya ada dua gelas. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

6 hari Gika lewati dengan pura pura tertidur di ruang tunggu seperti biasa. Berharap laki laki mungil itu menemuinya lagi, ia sangat yakin pundak yang dua minggu lalu tempat ia bersandar adalah pundak pria mungil manis itu. 

Sebenarnya Gika mulai tertarik dengan pria itu. 

Hatinya seperti memiliki keterikatan dengan pria tanpa nama itu, ia ingin bertemu.

6 hari terlewati. Gika putus asa, ia tidak menemukan pria aneh itu lagi. Tanpa sadar Gika sedikit merindukan senyumannya. Senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah ia temukan pada diri siapapun. Senyuman yang Gika yakini, itu adalah miliknya pribadi. 

Itu terlalu hangat untuk hati Gika, pundak itu terlalu nyaman untuk Gika. Permen susu strawberry dan sentuhan di pipinya terlalu nyata.

Gika merindukannya.

Hari ini Gika kembali menerima Shift malam. Ia sengaja selalu mengambil shift malam. Ia rela melewatkan pertandingan bola favoritnya, dan memilih menonton di ruang tunggu dengan layar televisi yang terkadang layarnya terdapat banyak semut. Televisi serasa Radio, pikirnya.

Hanya suaranya yang berdengung, layarnya yang kecil hanya penuh dengan bintik bintik kecil.

Hari ini ia tidak akan tidur, dia akan berjaga saja di UGD. Toh, pria itu tidak datang.

Gika sudah bersiap untuk menuju ruang UGD. Sampai ia ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan snellinya di meja administrasi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.10, butuh 2 menit untuk ke ruang tunggu.

Gika berjalan gontai, tangannya ia selundupkan di kantong jas dokternya.

Snellinya masih terpajang aman diatas nakas meja Admin. Dari balik pantulan slide door, di kursi yang biasa Gika tempati, pria itu sedang duduk seperti menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya menunduk tetap dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian berubah sumringah saat Gika lewat di depannya.

Gika yang tidak sadar ada pria itu di sana, malah dikagetkan dengan pelukan hangat dari balik punggungnya.

Pelukan yang sepertinya tidak asing, Gika seperti sering melakukannya dulu.

"Gika, aku rindu. Seminggu rasanya lama sekali. Sudah lama Gika, sudah lama sekali aku menunggu ini, aku ingin memeluk Gika."

Suara pria itu, suara yang teduh sekali.

Gika berjengat, dia memegang pergelangan tangan si pria mungil. Dan seperti biasa, lengan pria itu dingin. Gika berusaha melepaskannya pelan.

"sebentar saja, Gika. Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama. Aku tidak tau kapan lagi aku bisa memelukmu."

Gika membiarkannya, perasaannya kembali hangat. Perasaan yang sesak namun Gika merindukannya, merindukan perasaan yang bahkan tidak Gika mengerti.

Perlahan pelukan itu mengendur, Gika memutar posisi tubuhnya.

Ia melihat pria itu semakin pucat, setiap minggu semakin pucat. 

"Gika, apa kau suka permen Susu strawberrynya?"

Senyumnya mengembang, memaksa Gika ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau... Y..yang meletakkannya?" Sahut Gika, takut takut.

"K...kalau boleh tau, apa aku boleh tau namamu? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Hmm... Sebenarnya, aku merasa begitu dekat, atau bahkan pernah dekat denganmu?" 

Gika menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. 

Ia menunggu jawaban dari pria mungil itu.

"Gika, Namaku Armadio Nandaru. Apa kau ingat nama itu? Dulu kita sering bertemu, tidak terbatas waktu, tidak terbatas jarak, tidak terbatas dimensi. Kita dekat Gika, kita selalu dekat. Bahkan kau menepati janjimu. Kau datang Gika, kau menemuiku. Kita terikat Gika, selama ini aku ada disini."

Lelaki mungil bernama Armadio itu la tas menunjuk bagian dada Gika, lalu membentuk hati dengan telunjuknya.

"aku disini Gika, aku di hati milik Gika."

Kening Gika mengernyit, bicara apa pria ini.

"maksudmu?" Gika semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti Gika. yang aku Tahu, Gika berjanji akan datang menemuiku. Aku ada di hati Gika, aku di sana."

"tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu jauh Gika, apa kau makan dengan teratur? Pipimu bertambah kurus."

"tapi aku butuh tau, kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kita terlalu dekat? Aku tidak pernah sepenasaran ini dengan orang lain." Gika merespon tenang, tapi pikirannya jauh menerawang.

"bulan depan hari terakhirmu disini, bukan?" Armadio, menatap hangat Gika. Senyumnya mengukir hangat di bingkai wajahnya.

"dari mana kau tau?"

"aku selalu mencari tahu gika, datanglah minggu depan pukul 21.12."

"kenapa selalu harus pukul 21.12, dan kenapa harus minggu depan?"

"karena setelah itu, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kau sudah menepati janji Gika."

"apa setelah ini aku akan terbangun dengan jas dokterku berada di atas tubuhku?"

Armadio hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Gika, susu hangat kemarin. Kau senang bukan?"

"sebenarnya kau ini apa??"

"Arwah, Gika"

Gika yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu hal hal halus semacam itu, langsung tidak sadarkan diri mendengar bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah arwah.

Dan setelah itu, benar saja. Gika terbangun dengan dirinya berada dalam balutan snelli.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari berlalu, Gika semakin senang sekaligus sedih. Mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pindah unit, tidak akan ada drama Bionaka dan Chakka si personel Band, atau Sekala yang sekarang hafal tarian Baby Shark bersama perawat Lundra. Atau Jonas yang masih sering pingsan melihat anggota tubuh terpisah dari badannya, atau Skandal Damar dengan dokter Sadrian.

Ia sedikit sedih, mengingat ucapan arwah--Armadio kemarin. Bahwa minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir mereka bertemu.

Tentu ini akan jadi ke-empat kalinya pertemuan mereka, tapi terasa begitu dekat dan lama.

Entah apa yang Armadio sembunyikan dari Gika.

'ddrrt... Drrttt'

Alarm ponsel Gika menunjukkan pukul 21.11.

Ada jeda semenit menuju ruang tunggu, tapi sekarang Gika sedang berkutat dengan pasien.

Hanya ada Jonas, dia menyerahkan tugasnya pada Jonas. Jelas Jonas menolak karena pasien Gika adalah pasien remaja yang jarinya terpisah karena kecelakaan kembang Api.

Gika meyakinkan Jonas, bahwa itu tidak akan terlalu buruk. Jonas, harus bisa melawan ketakutannya. Ia mengerahkan segala nasihatnya agar Jonas bersedia menggantikannya.

Setelah dirasa berhasil, Gika berlari sekencangnya. Beruntung lorong yang ia lewati cukup sepi jadi ia lebih gampang bergerak bebas menuju ruang tunggu.

21.23

Gika tak menemukan Armadio disana, apakah Armadio sudah pergi? Atau lupa?

Gika menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu, matanya memindai ruangan ini, lemah. Ia mencari Armadio-nya

Tiba tiba Ruangan menjadi Gelap, tangan mungil yang dingin itu kembali mengagetkan Gika dengan menutup seluruh penglihatan Gika dari belakang.

Gika bersandar, damai seperti tertidur. 

Gika melihat dirinya dalam kegelapan, bersama Armadio.

Kenangannya berputar secara jelas. 

Dimana Gika menemani pria itu di rumah sakit, dengan selang oksigen di hidung Armadio. Kue ulang tahun yang sebenarnya membuat Armadio sedih, karena dia secara tidak langsung bisa menghitung jumlah umurnya yang semakin berkurang.

Gika selalu disana, dikamar 2112. Dia selalu tidur di samping ranjang Armadio. Menata rambut Armadio yang semakin lama semakin menipis dan rapuh.

Gika akan menari, untuk menghibur pria mungil kesayangannya, bercerita bahwa dia akan menggapai mimpinya menjadi dokter pribadi Armadio untuk sepanjang hidupnya. 

Dia berjanji akan hidup untuk Armadio. Sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya.

Armadio dengan Gika, mereka bukan lagi kenangan. Mereka selalu hidup dihati masing masing dengan dimensi yang berbeda.

Gika terbangun dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. 

Tangan mungil itu menghilang, Gika mencari Armadio sembari memanggilnya di dalam hati. 

"Gika, terima kasih sudah menepati janji"

Armadio tiba-tiba sudah disamping Gika, ia memang senang sekali membuat Gika terkejut.

"Armadio, aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Aku merasa terikat perasaan yang kuat denganmu. Tapi aku benar benar tidak mengingatmu."

Gika merasa tidak enak, dia terdiam.

Armadio hanya tersenyum, memaklumi.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu di hari terakhir ini?" tanya Gika, mencoba membantu agar hari terakhir ini Armadio bisa lebih tenang.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau menciumku??"

Mata Gika langsung membelalak, dia memang akan menuruti permintaan Armadio. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu jauh?

"sungguhan?"

Armadio mengangguk kencang.

Tiba-tiba Armadio, merogoh kantong Jas dokter milik Gika, mengambil sebungkus permen susu strawberrynya dan menempatkan permennya di bibir Gika.

Gika diam, tetiba Armadio mencium lembut bibir Gika. Ciuman permen strawberry itu begitu manis dan lembut.

Tanpa sadar Gika merapatkan posisi Armadio, menjatuhkannya di atas pangkuannya. Mengusap pelan punggung Armadio dan memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Kulumannya lembut, lumatannya begitu dalam.

Keduanya menikmati detik yang terlewati begitu cepat, sampai Gika tidak sadar. Armadio sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Punggung yang ia tahan sudah tidak terasa berat, bibir berbentuk hati sudah tidak berada dalam lumatannya, kulumannya dingin diterpa angin dari Air conditioner. Ciuman yang membawa Gika kembali ke masa lalunya. 

Ciuman terakhir yang membawa Gika berpisah dimensi jauh dari Armadio, cintanya di masa lalu.

**[END]**


End file.
